LED modules are typically supplied to users in LED strings wherein multiple LED modules are connected one to another by wires. Not only do the wires physically connect the LED modules one to another, but the wires provide either direct current or alternating current electrical energy to a printed circuit board within each LED module on which one or more LEDs are mounted.
Since strings of LED modules are used in many different applications, the spacing of the LED modules along the wires often depends on the ultimate use of the string of LED modules. Accordingly, some users of strings of LED modules will order strings of LED modules specifying a predetermined distance between individual LED modules or groups of LED modules when the LED modules are mounted to the wires. And, because LED modules are typically individually manually attached to the wires, the manufacturer attaching the LED modules to the wires must individually measure the distance between the LED modules when mounting the LED modules to the wire to form a string of LED modules. Such measurement of the distance between LED modules is time consuming and prone to error.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art to eliminate the time and errors associated with the process of manually attaching individual LED modules to the wires to create a string of LED modules.